


Amore e dolore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figlio del mare [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Querrel, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Discussione semi-pacifica tra Sanji e Zoro.Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.Prompt: L’amore, come il dolore, cambia la prospettiva di tutte le cose.





	Amore e dolore

Amore e dolore  
  
Sanji si sedette sulla poltrona e si tolse la sigaretta dalle labbra, espirò e sentì le narici bruciare. Socchiuse gli occhi e il fumo si condensò davanti al suo viso. Guardò Zoro portarsi il cucchiaio alla bocca, lo spadaccino strinse gli occhi sentendo il petto dargli delle fitte, alcuni punti delle ferite si aprirono e le bende gli si sporcarono di sangue. Inghiottì la pastina, sollevò una radice e rimise il cucchiaio nel piatto.  
“Fa schifo, cuocastro di sessantesima categoria!Impara a cucinare” ringhiò. Sanji si rimise la sigaretta in bocca, la strinse tra i denti e alzò il capo guardando il soffitto.  
“Zitto e mangia, spadaccino ingrato e incapace” ribatté. Zoro sentì le gambe pulsare, le allungò sul divanetto e una fitta gli portò un capogiro.  
“Cosa ci fai ancora alzato?” biascicò. Sanji si slacciò la cravatta e la appoggiò accanto a sé.  
“Nami-san voleva le lavassi i panni e ho finito ora” rispose. Espirò e un’altra nuvoletta di fumo si alzò.  
“Per amore fai un sacco d’idiozie” ribatté lo spadaccino. Piegò la gamba destra e appoggiò il piede sul pavimento di legno, la nave oscillò.  
“E tu le fai solo per sconfiggere Mihawk” gli disse il biondo. Un rivolo di sudore gli colò dalla fronte e s’imperlò nella frangetta bionda.  
“Sono due cose diverse, demente di un sopracciglio a ricciolo” sibilò il verde. Due pesci sbatterono contro il bordo di vetro dell’acquario al suo fianco.  
“Io non lo faccio solo per la forza”. Aggiunse, alzando la voce.  
“No tu lo fai per dolore, una cosa che si avvicina all’amore ben più dell’odio. Perché l’amore, come il dolore, cambia la prospettiva di tutte le cose".


End file.
